Puppy Love Side Stories
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: Please read Puppy Love first! it's by EyesofOceans! /u/993864/ Just side stories of the couple Lori and Sesshomaru. don't own the couple. :
1. Contentment

Puppy Love Side Note

Lori blinked a few times before slowly leaving the warm bed.

She was always an early riser and never slept past 8 am.

She looked over at the neon yellow clock seeing it read 7:13 am.

Her body was up and she moved to leave the tree-house. She smiled as she watched her friends sleep. They made her feel so unique and they were just good to her. But being an early riser she was always alone until they awoke. So she had figured out what to do by herself in the early hours. She would go for walks, sit by herself, and maybe write.

She quietly padded down to the glades open meadow of sorts. She would lie there most of the time and just stare up at the blue sky.

Laying down in the dew covered grass, she let her long golden hair out of the ponytail and let her hairs curls spray out above her head in a halo. She sighed sweetly and watched a cloud roll by.

Nothing could be more perfect she thought as she closed her eyes, enjoying the suns rays.

She felt a wet lick go across her left cheek. Her eyes meet the golden eyes of her new dog Sesshomaru. He sat above her with his head cocked to one side as if asking "What are you doing?"

She giggled and sat up. Sesshomaru moved his body to where he sat next to her, side by side. His extra warmth was inviting to Lori so she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

The canine looked over at the girl and nuzzled her cheek. She sighed as her arms went limp but tensed as soon as the dog growled softly at her.

Their time together seemed to stretch as they watched the glade wake up. They sat there together in the silence, Lori wishing he could talk to her. She wished she knew what her dog was thinking. He was smart she could tell by his wise eyes.

Both heard the new pair come into the glade before they turned around.

Lori saw Tara at the bottom of the steps, hesitant about joining them.

"Can we join you" she asked quietly as if not to disturb the peace

Lori smiled at her friend "Of course."


	2. Contentment Part 2

Puppy Love Side2-Note

Lori sat in the glade again. Her thoughts mellow and her spirit happy. It had been a few weeks after the dogs had become their boyfriends.

Once again Lori had awaken before anyone. She had slipped out of Sesshomaru's arms and went down to the meadow to let her friends sleep in.

The glade was being stirred by a calming wind and Lori sat there in the middle letting the breeze whip her hair all around her. How she loved to let the wind sweep her mind away. She felt as if she was in another time. Almost another life.

One gust shook her very core. Her emerald eyes looked up into the slightly darkened sky. Rain was coming and she really didn't care. She was happy for once in a very long time. Parents were calm and she had a boyfriend that she had always dreamed about.

She let her eyes close slowly as the wind brought the mix scent of the flowers that surrounded her. The scents, though very rich and full of life, were almost to much and the blonde let out a slight sneeze.

"May the gods bless you."

A rich baritone voice rang through the air. The sound made goosebumps rise to the surface of her skin.

She turned to look over shoulder and her eyes went wide.

There standing half nude was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. A deadly demon in anyone else's eyes but to Lori, he was perfection.

Standing there looking at her with half-lidded eyes from sleep, he watched her look over his form. He was wearing his jeans that fit him perfectly. His chest was bare for her viewing. His taut muscles and abs flexed slightly making her blush but Lori never stopped looking. His silver hair danced in the morning wind. The wind seemed to make him more dangerous. His bare feet padded silently as he walked toward her more.

He sat beside her with a sleep laced smile "What are you doing up so early?"

She sighed and let her head drop back, her eyes closing "You know I cant sleep past 8 am Sesshomaru."

He watched her hair dance around her face before he spoke "But you didn't wake me up."

"I never do. Everyone up there, including you have been through quite a lot and need sleep."

"What about you?"

Lori sighed and looked at him "As self deemed protector of my friends, I get up early to make sure they'll be safe in the early mornings. If they start to whimper or have a bad dream, I'm there to soothe them. That's what I am, and that's why I get up so early."

"They have each other as well as Inuyasha and Koga."

"And that scares me."

Sesshomaru looked at the blonde girl with a question in his eyes. She didn't reply nor did she continue. She sat there curled up into herself.

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The gesture was all she need before the tears began to fall.

"I wont be need anymore! No one will want my protection nor my advice! They just won't ever need me!"

Her sobs shook her body as she cried into his chest. Sesshomaru let her cry. She need to and he knew it. He held onto her and waited to speak.

"Look to the future. One day you'll have children who will need your protection and advice. And Tara as well as Becca wont ever stop needing you. And you'll never stop needing them. No matter if you grow apart or if you stay as close as you are now. They'll ask for your advice when they want it as they do now. You're always needed Lori, always."

Her tears had dried as she looked up at Sesshomaru's face. A small smile was on her lips as she wiped the dampness on her skin away. A gust of wind whipped their hair and the clouds let loose their moisture.

Soon the pair was soaked and laughed at the other.

They heard a voice over the downpour "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?"

Lori looked to Tara leaning over the railing staring at them "What?"

Tara smiled and yelled again "Are you crazy? Its pouring! Get inside before you catch your deaths!"

"Yes mother!"

The friends laughed and the pair started walking to the dry tree-house.

Lori looked at Sesshomaru and he smiled down at her as she asked "Promise I'll be needed?"

He looked into her eyes and seriously said "I promise because from here on out, I will always need you."

He kissed her tenderly in the pouring rain, each had a smile on their face.


	3. You Better Bond

Puppy Love Side3-Note

Chris, the teenager and heir of the Lord and Lady of the Western lands, was just bored.

He currently sat in his room, fiddling with an old sword his father gave him on his 11th birthday. He sighed as he looked out the window. It was cloudy and seemed so...boring.

He got up and went to find his mother. The crazy blonde woman who gave birth to him was his rock. He respected her and always asked her for advice.

He found her dancing around in the kitchen. His little sister Sadi was babbling with her mother, flinging the scrambled eggs she had around.

Lori, the Lady of the Western lands, smiled at her son and hugged him.

"What's up hunny?"

Chris sat down on a stool near Sadi "Just bored mom."

Lori laughed lightly "Bored? Don't let your father hear you say that."

"To late."

Chris's father, Sesshomaru, Lord and demon of the Western lands came into the kitchen. He kissed his wife gently and looked at his son and he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Chris tensed up under his fathers stare "Sir?"

Lori glared at her husband "Sesshomaru Tashio! Do not scare your son."

The demon lord smirked "I only said I heard what he said dear."

He turned to his son "If you are bored son then take Sadi to your room and play with her. I want to take your mother somewhere."

His mother eyed his father oddly.

Chris stood and picked up Sadi "Yes father."

Sadi cooed up at her brother and waved to her parents "Bye bye momma. Bye bye dadda."

Both waved as Chris took his sister through the elegant corridors of the western castle. He looked down and Sadi was asleep in his arms. He laid her down in his bed and watched her sleep for a moment. His window looked out over the gardens of his fathers lands.

He noticed two blurs. As he watched he could see his mother being lead by his father. The demon gripped the woman's hands delicately. Using his hearing that he inherited from his father, he watched and listened.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you taking me" Lori asked as she laughed.

Sesshomaru looked back at her with a smirk "Nowhere particular sweetie. Just trust me."

Loris smirk matched his "You know I always will."

Sesshomaru led his wife to a part of the garden he had worked on himself.

As they stepped into the small clearing, Lori's wise eyes widened with tears in them.

She stepped up and looked at mirror image the Glades tree-house.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Its beautiful!"

Lori ran around and remembered the flowers and looked insides the smaller tree-house.

"I was thinking about Sadi and everyone else enjoying this" Sesshomaru said as he held onto his wife's waist.

Loris eyes gleamed with happiness "Yes! But..."

Sesshomaru turned her face to look at him "But what?"

Lori stepped away from him "Chris."

Chris's ears twitched.

"He's trying to be your son. Trying to make you proud and you seem to ignore him."

Sesshomaru was taken back and Chris cheered his mother on.

She walked around the clearing "Sesshomaru, you are good father, don't get me wrong but bond with your son more. Take me on your training trips. Teach him everything you know. Make him proud to be a Tashio."

Sesshomaru stood there looking at his wife and smirked.

"What" she asked.

He leaned against a tree and smiled "Look at who is giving me advice."

She walked up to him with a smile and kissed him "You promised me remember?"

"Of course" he whispered as he kissed his wife more.

Chris's attention was taken away as Sadi climbed into his lap and looked out to their parents. She leaned on the glass.

"Look Sadi, mommy and daddy are there."

Her eyes trained on her mother and father. She smiled up her brother and said "Momma, dadda love?"

Chris smiled down at her and said softly as they stared at their parents, "Yeah momma, dadda love a lot. One day we'll be like them Sadi. One day we'll find someone."

Sadi then let out a scream of happiness and Lori and Sesshomaru's heads trained on their sons bedroom window.

They waved at their children who waved back.

The sun came out, finally.


	4. Expect Nothing Less

Puppy Love Side4-Note

Aurora, daughter of Inuyasha and Tara Tashio, walked into the portal from the future to Feudal Era. She walked with attitude of a sixteen year old who knew everything. Supposedly.

She currently walked down the path toward the Western Castle. Her home for the next week.

After fighting with her parents saying she wished she lived at the Western Castle, she wrote to her Aunt Lori and asked if she could watch Lori rule the western home. The auntie agreed.

The teenager thought Lori was pampered in every way.

Tara let her daughter go, knowing the lesson she was about to be taught.

Lori met the black-haired hanyou at the grand wooden double doors. A cup of cold frappe in her hand and a smile was what she greeted her niece with.

"Good morning Aurora."

"Morning Auntie. Can I ask why I'm here so early?"

The lady checked her gold watch "Dear it's only 7 am."

The teenager groaned "I know. It took me forever to get up."

The older maid, Viola, chuckled at the young woman "The lady has been up since 4 am my dear."

Aurora groaned and Lori laughed as she looked at Viola, "Viola dear make sure Coco is there when Sadi wakes up. She'll want momma as soon as she wakes."

Viola bowed "At once my lady."

The old woman disappeared.

Lori smiled and ushered her niece in "I'll show you to your room sweetie. We eat at noon on the dot for lunch and 6 for supper. When you are ready just find someone and they'll bring you to me."

Aurora blinked and they stood at her normal room that she stayed in when her family was here. The room stayed the same and Lori left her to unpack.

About an hour later Aurora found a maid named Olive and was escorted to the kitchen. The main kitchen was what Aurora normally saw but the door she went through made her think twice. The second kitchen had cooks and bakers lining up on both sides.

Aurora watched as Viola followed Lori who was talking to the staff.

"Tonight Sesshomaru wants duck. Lemon juice and baked thoroughly. Sides will be french bread, fresh, mashed potatoes, 3 casseroles, use your knowledge and surprise me. And desserts will be German chocolate cake and vanilla pudding."

The blonde woman made her way to a hand full of maids as the chefs and bakers scurried away.

"Ladies, Sesshomaru has diplomats coming. Make sure they are comfortable and have brandy ready. Sadi will be waking up soon. Olive you know what to do. Chris is out training. He's using Jaken as a practice doll. When he gets back, he will be left alone. Aurora is here to watch me and be near me. Make sure she doesn't get lost. Viola, Sesshomaru's mother is coming over this afternoon. Lavender tea and biscuits."

Viola nodded as well as the maids.

Lori sighed then smiled at Aurora "I have to prepare for the day."

They went into the master bedroom and Aurora was in awe. The room was huge. A window stood at full attention. The bed was the main focus point and was dyed in a maroon color.

Viola had slipped in and Lori was changing from one simple gown to the next.

Aurora stepped onto the closet that Lori had pointed to and was in shock. Racks upon racks lined the walls. Clothing hung in an orderly fashion. Shoes peaked out from above, and in the back was a cabinet dedicated to accessories. At the top a jewel sparkled.

Aurora started at it as Lori came behind her explaining "It's the Shikon Jewel. Your father and mother finished it before they had you but the jewel wouldn't go to your era so we protect it."

"Wooowww" Aurora said in awe.

She turned to see her aunt in a light blue dress that tapered to her waits and flared out slightly. Her hair was pulled back and braided loosely.

"So what do we do now?" Aurora asked as she looked around. She was ready to be pampered.

Lori laughed "We wait. Sadi should be waking up."

As if on cue, Olive and Coco came in holding little Sadi, who was just waking up. Her eyes flashed happily as she saw her mother.

Lori was handed her daughter and kissed her nose "Morning Sadi my little lady."

The toddler touched her mother's smooth skin and smiled "Momma."

The women giggled as Lori spoke "Yes, momma." She pointed to Aurora "Sadi who is that?"

The child's eyes danced and said "Rora."

Aurora laughed at her almost name "Hi Sadi."

Lori smiled and handed her to Olive "Make sure she eats and is there any news about my husband?"

Coco spoke "He is due to arrive at any moment."

Lori nodded her thanks and started out the door "Come along Aurora. We have to greet your uncle."

Truthfully Aurora loved Uncle Sesshomaru and was told he never was this sweet. In fact before Aunt Lori he hated all humans. But that's what love does to you.

An eerie noise was heard and Lori stiffened as ran to the back grounds.

As she reached the door, arrows were coming through. She turned wildly to Aurora, "Go to your room now!"

Before she knew it she was watching this scene unfold.

Her uncle had arrived in his demon form, which was a huge white dog. He was fighting off many demons but from his stance he was quite injured. Lori was fighting toward him, having killed a demon boar and used its own sword against its kind. She was racing to her husband who was fighting to get to her. She embraced his leg and leaned down to nuzzle her body.

Aurora gasped as she saw blood smeared on Loris clothing and body. Her braided hair was falling out giving her aunt a wild grace about her. She sliced every which way through the enemy. Sesshomaru killed what looked to be the leader and fell down breathing heavily. The dog was gone and her uncle lie there as Lori ripped her dress's hem and started helping her husband.

Aurora met them at the door, Sesshomaru leaning on Lori for support.

His amber eyes gleamed at his niece "Good morning Aurora." His voice was soft.

Aurora bowed in respect at her uncle and let them pass. Guards came up and helped take the Lord to a bath as Lori fixed herself in the halls mirror.

"Drat. Boar blood never comes out!"

Aurora gaped in awe "What?"

Before Lori could answer Viola came racing to them "Madam! The guests are here early."

Lori put her hair in a ponytail and nodded curtly "Show them to the parlor. I will be there soon."

Aurora spoke up "What's going on?"

Lori smiled again "Guests arrived early and your uncle is no shape to attend a business meeting. I shall go in his place."

"But do you even know what they'll be talking about?"

Lori gave her a knowing grin "I know everything about this castle. Listen and learn my dear."

They arrived at the parlor and were greeted by 5 middle aged cat demons.

"Your grace" they synced in saying and bowing as Lori entered the room and sat down in a chair. She nodded and they sat. Aurora sat near her aunt.

Looking at the time it was already 11 am. Good lord and so much has happened.

Aurora paid attention as the group spoke. Not even 20 minutes of talking and bickering did Lori make the final verdict.

"Fine fine. But if we give you the land you require we will want your loyalties and 30% of the gross profit you make. Gaining the land will also put you under our protection."

A male spoke up "So were paying you to be our guardian? Ridiculous! "

Lori stood and handed the leader a pen and the document. Aurora followed her but Lori spoke to them "I know your senses picked up the boars blood before I walked in here. Even without my husband I am able to keep the castle safe. If you want good land and protection from things you can't handle I suggest you sign the agreement Mr. Sawaki. Good day to you."

And just like that they were gone from the room.

Lori changed again but Viola spoke to Aurora "She is amazing is she not?"

Aurora nodded "Yeah but I thought she was like a princess who did nothing."

Viola laughed "No child she made this castle what it is right now. When she became lady she took on all the responsibilities. Without her the castle would be in chaos. Watch her closer and see what I mean."

And the hanyou did just that. When Chris came home from his training, Aunt Lori gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him alone. His aura was tired and just mean. When lunch was served Lori tasted it before it was sent out to her family. She didn't eat at lunch because Sadi ate then wanted her mother next to for her nap. Aurora watched the blonde sing her daughter to sleep.

Her uncle spoke to her softly "She does a lot doesn't she?"

"Does she ever rest uncle?"

He smiled "No. She is the lady. She helps prepare for the next day and helps me when I need her. Most of the time I don't get to see her much but at night when she lays down to sleep she is out and ready to begin the next day the same way."

"So she is never pampered?"

He laughed "She is. But she works to be pampered. She isn't spoiled and she does her job right. Never need to be asked and never makes a mistake."

Aurora smiled "Was she always like this?"

His face was serious "No. Her first year was the hardest but she learned and became my lady."

Lori came out and smiled at the girl "Are you ready to go home?"

Aurora was tearing up by now. Sesshomaru was right. Aunt Lori was more than a princess. She ran a whole castle and a family. Her smile brought a smile to her staff. She knew what to do and was never shy about helping. She fought for her home and her life.

Aurora thought her life was hard but only being with her aunt for most of the day and afternoon she clearly saw that her life back home wasn't as bad as she thought.

Her uncle and aunt saw her to the portal and said their goodbyes.

As Aurora stepped into the portal, Lori flipped out her phone and texted her friend "Aurora is coming home. The pampered princess wins again! :)"


	5. Must Be Able To Protect

Puppy Love Side 5 Note

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The birds were singing. The grass swayed as the light breeze moved over the blades. The earth was happily in sync.

In the Western Lands, though, much was going on. Though she had been trained by her father and her uncle Inuyasha, Claire, of Koga and Becca, was being trained by her Uncle Sesshomaru in the way of the sword.

Currently the hanyou was pitted against her cousin Chris, who was already tired from his father's training earlier this morning.

Her blade swished and landed at the juncture of Chris's neck. He bowed showing he was done.

Claire smiled at her next opponent, her Aunt Lori. The Lady of the lands was in a flowing dark red dress. The slit in her dress went up to her hip. It would allow her easy movements against the teenager. Her curls were tied back slightly though some had escaped.

On the sidelines, the Lord of the lands watched his wife prepare for battle. To his right sat his distinguish mother, who had dropped by for a visit but soon found herself engrossed in the scene before her. A human against a hanyou? Surely he hanyou would win.

Chris sat next to his grandmother's feet. Sadi watched from her outdoor playpen intently.

Jaken threw a flag down onto the ground signaling the fight.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his lemonade as he spoke to his mother "So what is the honor of your presence here mother?"

For once she ignored him, her amber eyes on his wife who had tesguia in her hands. The blonde had done a back-flip and landed in a split. Claire had her aunt down. Sesshomaru's mother thought the battle was over until Lori twisted her body so she was on her feet again. In an instant Claire was on the run from her.

The demoness turned to her son finally "I thought I'd say hello and see my grandchildren."

She ran a clawed hand through Chris's short blonde hair. She smiled as she picked up Sadi who cooed at her 'grama'.

Sesshomaru smiled and returned to his wife who looked magnificent in battle. Her body was tensed as she swung his sword at their niece who was working up a sweat. He heard her correct the hanyou.

"Claire! Swing low at the legs to push back your opponent!"

Claire did just that and Lori laughed "Only when they know you won't silly."

The human offered the hanyou a smile before almost delivering the final blow, ending the match.

Claire was on her back and was helped up onto her feet by her aunt "Dang auntie! When did you get so good?"

Lori laughed "All my married life my dear."

Claire raised an eyebrow at her then to her uncle then back to Lori "He trained you?"

Lori nodded happily "Until I was almost able to beat him but that kind of battle would take ages."

"Not if it's for practice my dear" Sesshomaru quipped.

The pair shared a glance before the demoness clapped her hands "Oh please Lori! I would love to see your strength against my son."

The human bowed her head slightly "Very well. For practice."

Sesshomaru stood and popped his neck, Claire taking up his unused seat.

"Whoa mom against dad? This will be a first" Chris said as he watched his parents bow to each other.

At the beginning of the battle Lori was unarmed but she quickly was able to steal her husband's tesugia away from him and use it.

Sesshomaru had her on the run though. He had changed into his demon form and was looking for her through the trees. What he didn't know was that Lori was on his tail, hanging on slightly. When he found her the giant dog started to run in circles trying to catch his own tail. Lori jumped away after leaving a small mark on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru returned to humanoid form and touched his slight wound. Tasting the blood he growled and his eyes turned red slightly.

Lori only smirked at the enraged demon and readied herself. He was on her in an instant. He smacked her and if sent her clear across the field landing a heap of dust. She didn't stay down long though and was up and charging him. He used his speed to go behind her but his wife was quick. On quick pivot and a knee swung to his side Lori landed another blow.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. She's got 2 hits on you" Sesshomaru's mother taunted.

Lori was in trouble. Sesshomaru seized her throat and pulled her off the ground.

Chris became fearful as his mother fought for air.

She though whispered one phrase to the demon in rage "Sesshomaru enough."

His eyes went back to being amber and he set her down lightly. His hand though stayed on her neck.

Claire was confused "What's going on?"

"When mates fight the female must submit again to the male. Normally the wives will show their mark to their mate and all will be well but Sesshomaru has her by the neck so she can't show the mark" Sesshomaru's mother explained.

Lori leaned forward as much as she could and kissed her husband softly letting him do as he pleased. He kissed her hard and finally let her go.

They bowed to each other and smiled.

Chris spoke up "Mom you okay?"

Lori rubbed her throat and laughed "Of course. Your father wouldn't kill me hunny. He loves me to much."

Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead "But I did lose control. Forgive me?"

She turned to her husband and nuzzled his chest "Of course Sesshomaru."

Claire got up and sighed "Well I wasn't able to get to Uncle today but next time I'll beat you auntie."

Lori laughed "I look forward to it."

Claire walked down the path swinging her sword over her shoulder and waving with the other as she walked into the portal 500 years forward.


	6. As If We're 16 Again

Puppy Love Side 6 Note

Lord Sesshomaru tucked his sweet little girl Sadi into her crib. The toddler cooed up at her father quietly, her eye lids already starting to slide down in sleep. She held onto his clawed index finger tightly. His amber eyes softened as Sadi drifted off to sleep letting her own tiny clawed hand fall onto the bed.

Sesshomaru made sure she was asleep before turning on her baby radio which was in his bedroom.

He closed the door silently only letting in the halls light with a crack and flipped the light switch off.

He made his way down his castles halls before stopping in front of his son's room.

The teenager had headphones on his neck as he read the newspaper. He looked up as his father entered the room and turned the music down.

It was already 11 pm and in the Tashio Castle all living bodies was to sleep except the few guards that stood watch.

Chris set aside his headphones and paper and got under his bed's covers.

Sesshomaru pulled the blanket over his sons shoulders and ruffled his hair lightly, his sign of affection toward the teen, "You did well in training today son. Sleep well."

"Thanks dad. See you in the morning" Chris said as he watched his father stop at his bedroom door. They nodded to the other and Sesshomaru's flipped the light switch off and closed the door.

As he head to bed himself, the great dog demon couldn't help but wonder how he got such a good life. He had a beautiful wife, two amazing children, and a home that was elegant. Not to mention he made friends with his half brother and the wolf prince.

All was good.

When he entered the master bedroom he noticed his wife standing outside on their balcony.

He crossed the room, kicking his shoes off, and untying his god awful tie a bit.

Lori turned at his approached and smiled at him "Good evening milord."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder, "Good evening my lady."

Lori sighed "Kids in bed?"

"Of course. Sadi went down peacefully and Chris was ready from today's training."

"You did good. He pushed his own training a bit to far though didn't he?"

"He's a Tashio man, we always go to far."

The small chuckle was from Lori was she stared out into the darkened night.

"What is your wandering mind thinking about" Sesshomaru's voice said as it washed over Lori's form.

She sighed and leaned into his chest a bit "I miss dancing around like when we we're young."

Sesshomaru looked at his wife "You miss dancing with me?"

She raised an eyebrow in knowing "I know it's silly but I do. The freedom of our feet moving around gracefully. The feeling of everyone watching us. I miss it."

That made him think of a plan but he sighed "Come love, time for bed."

Lori sighed sadly and did what she was told, retreating back into the castle to rest for the next day.

Not a week later Sesshomaru surprised everyone by sending invitations to his extended family and friends to a ball.

The night of said gala, Sesshomaru stood in a suit smiling as his family came in, dressed to perfection.

Squeals were heard as the three best friends reunited.

"Omg Tara! That dress is sooo beautiful" Becca exclaimed.

"Not as gorgeous as yours" Tara smiled as she looked her friend up and down.

Lori grinned ear to ear as the two friends squealed at the dress she wore. They all complimented each other and soon the children were running around playing while the teens were trying to act mature. Guests of high breeding and power had assembled for a ball that seemed to delight everyone. The modern DJ played all the right songs and even took request. Most of the time people were dancing and if they weren't the host was urging them to.

Before long the DJ announced the last song and for everyone to clear the dance floor for the host.

Sesshomaru took a mic and smiled at the crowd "Thank you all for coming and making this the best ball yet!"

Applause and cheers were heard.

"Not every long ago a woman told me she missed dancing with everyone watching her. Tonight I invite her to dance with me out here. Where is my wife?"

Tara and Becca looked around for their old friend, but the blonde was sneaky. She had slipped away from them. A spotlight from the DJ found her by the punch bowl, standing there embarrassed.

Sesshomaru only smiled and held out his hand "Come Lori let's dance was if we we're 16 again."

The crowd clapped as Lori, blushing, made her way to her husband and took his hand.

The DJ played "Save the last dance for me" by Michael Buble.

Sesshomaru twirled his wife close to him and swayed with her to the music. The look in her dancing eyes said it all. She couldn't be happier.

Other couples walked into the dance floor and swayed with them.

The evening ended as the finally notes faded away. Lori leaned up and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear "Thank you so much Sesshomaru. You always amaze me."

He smiled down at her and kissed her as the whole assembly watched with smiles on their faces.


	7. To Many Drinks Make A Happy Lady

Puppy Love Side7 Note:

Lori had been waiting for this night for such a long time. She was finally back in her time, wearing clothing she should be wearing. Her black heels clicked as she walked past the bouncer who smiled at her and stepped into the crowded club. She flipped her long golden curls behind her, only to fall on her half-nude back. The black laced halter gave the blonde every advantage with the men in the establishment. Her green eyes danced as she neared the bar.

Her phone dropped and as she bent down in her tight skinny jeans, she received some catcalls from the opposite sex and as well as the same sex which surprised her.

Retrieving the fallen phone, she went up to the bar and waited for the bartender.

The young man, barely old enough to be serving looked the woman up and down, "What can I get you doll?"

Lori just smiled and pulled out a 50 and yelled "A Bacardi razz please, and keep them coming."

He smiled at her and popped the top off her drink. Taking it with a wink, she let the bottles cool top hit her lips. She moaned slightly as the liquid slid down her throat. She missed this drink, all she ever drank at home was brandy, and she really didn't like it.

She turned her attention to the clubs dance floor, which seemed to everywhere. Bodies packed every nook and cranny but one space. In front of the DJ was a huge open space with lights beaming down onto the floor. Lori wondered why until a couple tried, slinky into the circle. Almost immediately all eyes turned to them as if wanting a leader.

The man was slightly to tall for the woman and their dancing was out of sync. The crowd immediately hated them and started to push them out of the burning lights.

Lori chuckled as she threw back the rest of her drink and went back for her next one. The bartender smiled and handed her a drink. After swallowing that one down and loving the sensation of warmth coursing through her body, Lori finally stepped onto the dance floor. The song was pulsing through the club and it reached the older blonde.

Her body started to sway on its own to the beat and soon she was being eyed like a prize by a few men. Her body, though no one would know she had 2 kids, was in peak form. From always training and running around the home how could she not? Her legs were long and taut as she danced. Her hips moving in slow circles.

Moments later masculine hands gripped her hips and pulled her toward an even more masculine body. Not even caring who was behind her, Lori started to grind against the man's own hips. A slight moan came from the man and it sent a shiver down her spine. She wasn't use to other males being so excited by her but her sexuality spiked and she became even more daring. She grabbed the man's shoulder and slid her body down sensually down the lean body and back up again.

Then the man turned her around and Lori gasped. In front of her was her husband of almost 20 years. He was dressed in a tight fitting black button shirt. His normally free powerful legs were trapped in form fitting jeans. He wore black skateboarding shoes and he seemed out of place. But his eyes were dancing with delight as he looked his wife up and down.

"Sesshomaru" Lori said breathlessly.

A predatory smile came across his lips "Are you having fun my dear?"

Lori grinned "Yes of course."

His eyes flickered to the dance floor's circle and then back to her "Do you wanna try?"

Lori nodded and he took her petite hand into his larger clawed hand and they walked into the circle.

Once again every head turned to the spot lite circle. The DJ put on a song and they started to dance. From the looks of it you would never believe that this was the demon's first time dancing like this with his wife.

The blonde used the music to her liking. Moving in the lighting, loving the heat she started to clap to the song and just have herself to the music.

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes went dark as she looked at him and pushed her body into his. Her hips moved all around him and he took her lead and followed suit. After he had gotten use to it what she was doing, he twirled her around. Her laughter could be heard and seen as she free-styled. One after the other, she performed some tricks she knew and wowed her husband. She jumped and flipped her body sharply and landed in her husband's outstretched arms. They leaned into each other and kissed as the beat stopped.

The dj yelled into the mic "Ladies and gentlemen! We have our new lead couple!"

Lori smiled excitedly at Sesshomaru as they bowed.

Working their way to the bar, Lori's face was flushed from dancing and a drink slid into her hands. She downed it and then regretted it. Her head began to spin and her heels gave out. She giggled as Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and grinned down at her "You're so drunk baby."

Lori giggled "No waaYyyyyy! I'm just having fun Sesshy!"

He chuckled low in his chest as he carried her out to his rental jaguar. She sat there feeling the leather under her and smiled him as he revved the engine.

Before long they were in the Glade, running through the trees as if they were teenagers again. Lori smiled as she led Sesshomaru through the darkened second home. A swirling vortex of purple and pink came before them and they stepped in as if it wasn't anything.

On the other side was a bricked pathway leading to the Western Castle.

Lori had gotten a piggy back ride from Sesshomaru. They got to the doors and Viola smiled at her lady having fun.

"Viola! I danced! It was sooooo much fun" Lori said loudly with a huge drunk grin on her face.

Viola shhhed her and closed the doors. Retiring without saying anything, she thought the lady would be pleased to sleep in for a bit tomorrow.

Sesshomaru took her through the castle, only stopping once when Chris, their son, came out of his room. The blonde, tall, hanyou looked at his mother then to his father with an eyebrow raised.

Lori stared at him and said happily with a shush voice "Hi Chris! Mommy is drunk but don't tell anyone!"

Chris smiled at his normally controlled mother and vowed never to forget this moment. He waved to her as his father took her away. Shaking his head he returned to his room thinking "That's my mother."

Lori had only laid her head down on Sesshomaru's shoulder for a moment but she was out like a light. He chuckled as he opened the bedroom door, stepped in, and closed it with his foot.

Carefully he lowered his wife onto her side of the grand bed they shared and undressed her. But before he could slip her under the covers she stirred.

She grinned up at him and his breath caught. She looked radiant. Her hair haloed her head and her eyes were opened enough just for him to see a sultry look in her emerald eyes. And the fact that she was nude and pouting almost did him in. He leaned down and captured her lips which were sweet with the drink she had downed. Then she smiled and fell back to sleep.

The Western lord got out of his unusual attire and climbed into bed with his naked perfection flushed against hers and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into his warm chest and soon Sesshomaru was out as well.

But an evil grin crossed his mind, "He would have to buy more of the drink she had tonight."


	8. One Night To Make A Dream A Reality

Puppy Love Side 8 Note:

Lori slammed the door on her parents constant screaming at her. She flew to her bed and buried herself under pillows, trying to escape the noise and banging on her door. It was just becoming too much. In her home, she was never good enough. Her grades were always to low, she didn't have a job. She had no future plan. Her mother even said she had no boyfriend because she was too plain.

In reality, she had good grades, a job interview lined up for next week, and her plan was to save enough money to be on her own and enjoy life. As for the boyfriend thing they were only half correct.

Her somewhat boyfriend walked into the room, his paws silent as he neared her bed.

Sesshomaru, her new dog, looked at her with worried amber eyes. Lori reached out from her tent of pillows and rubbed his left ear, earning herself a happy dog.

She smiled "When will they love me as much as you love me Sessh?"

The dog sat there staring at his new owner. She blew her bangs out of her face and clapped her hands. Her room became dark and she whispered to it "Goodnight Sesshomaru. Hopefully this depression is gone by tomorrow morning. Summer school starts."

As soon as her breathing leveled out, something magical happened. The pure white dog transformed into a tall human. He stood over the girl who fought herself in her sleep. His glowing eyes found her holding a stuffed version of himself. He gently took the toy from her and ran his clawed hand through her blonde locks. She smiled happily.

The demon named Sesshomaru fought himself to wake her and hold her. He listened as her parents fought her, making her a depressed woman. Her smile quickly formed around her friends, so they wouldn't worry. But he knew the truth, she was at the brink of life and death. She saw really no hope, except within her friends. The demon sat on her soft bed, burying his head into his palms in frustration. In this form he knew he could do little and truth be told he wasn't one for affection.

His head shot up, maybe that's what she needed. Affection! He could at least give her that.

He stretched for a moment before transforming back in his dog form. Jumping on her bed, he laid just above her head, his eyes trained on the door, hoping the dreaded parents of hers would let her sleep.

With the morning rays peeking into the basement windows, an alarm went off silently. The vibration from Lori's phone woke her up and she rolled out of bed. 6 am. She had one hour to get ready and head to school. Pulling on shorts, and a tank top, the girl moved from her bed and gasped. Her dog sat there on her bed. Well more curled at the head of the bed than anything. She watched with curiosity as his stomach rose and fell rhythmically. Carefully she went into her bath room and brushed her unruly hair into sleek perfection before tying it up into a bun.

She tip toed to her door but heard a small bark and turned around. Sesshomaru greeted her with a wag of his tail from her bed where he laid. His eyes knowing and almost playful.

"Sorry boy. I didn't mean to wake you up."

The boy dog got up and stretched before he went to the end of the bed and sat there. Lori inched forward and petted the dog. To her unique surprise, Sesshomaru licked her hand and nuzzled it.

She smiled happily "So I am loved is that right boy?"

Sesshomaru snuffed.

Lori laughed and opened the door quietly and slipped on her tennis shoes. Grabbing her bag full of pens, pencils, and a notebook, she headed upstairs. Sesshomaru followed her silently. They headed outside and started toward the high school.

From the girl trio, Lori was the only one to be taking the 2 course summer school. More English and global studies was what she had to do and she didn't think she needed it but her parents insisted.

So she and Sesshomaru jogged to the school. Before going in, Lori leaned down to kiss Sesshomaru's nose. He licked her check and started to whine as she went up the stairs. He started after but security guards stopped him and Lori.

With a quick snarl, the guards let the massive dog go with his owner.

Lori smiled down at him and grabbed his ears, "You always have to have your way don't ya?"

Sesshomaru leaned into her legs and enjoyed the playing of his ears.

The high schools halls were quiet from the lack of energy in the early morning but when Lori entered, the classroom perked up.

The teacher watched as the dog padded behind the blonde girl and sat down next to her legs as if he need to be there.

The bell rang and said teacher went in front the class and addressed the elephant in the room.

"All right class. We have a new breed of student. Lori, would you tell us about the dog and why he's in here?"

Lori nodded and got up, Sesshomaru followed her to the front of the room.

"This is my dog Sesshomaru. He's over protective of me and persuaded the guards to let him come with me."

A hand shot up "Is he dangerous?"

Lori thought about it "As long as you don't hurt me, he should be pretty good. I think he'll just sit by me or lay down in the back."

"Can he do tricks?"

Lori smiled "Yeah. He can dance. I taught him."

Lori brought her iPod out and turned it up loudly. Sesshomaru watched as she did this and readied himself.

She knelt down and said "Sesshomaru, dance."

The music played and the dog went on his hind legs and started to dance around. He twirled around and stepped back as Lori moved forward with him.

But then a ball of paper hit Lori. In one instant, Sesshomaru was on all fours, growling at the sneering boy. His fur was on end and his snarl looked menacing. The teacher tried to get to Lori to pull her away but he was snapped at by the angered dog.

Lori whispered "Let me go."

The teacher did so and Lori went to the enraged dog, "Sesshomaru it's okay. I'm not hurt. I'm okay boy."

Cold eyes turned to the scared boy now almost asking "What about him?"

Lori glared at the boy "Tell me you're sorry or he won't calm down."

"S-sorry Lori."

"It's okay. Is that good Sessh?"

The snarling calmed and he nuzzled the girl possessively.

Lori turned to the scared class, "Told you. He should be good now."

With that she sat back in her seat. Sesshomaru laying by her desk.

The rest of the morning went in as usual. Lori took notes and learned what she already knew. Sesshomaru slept most of the time, loving the pets he received from Lori when she was bored. Before the class ended, his head was rested in her lap as she took notes from the board. He watched her closely, wondering when he had become so protective of her. He understood he was possessive but he would never think of harming a human the way he did earlier. He normally just growled and that was it but when the older man tried to take his Lori away... His?

The thought startled the demon and he snuffed, making Lori look down at him. Her fingers rubbed his head with precise gentle movements. Eyes closing in relaxation he almost didn't hear her whisper "Almost done for the day boy. Then we'll go to the Glade."

He perked up a bit and the bell rang. He moved into the desk more so the other students could rush out.

Lori picked up her things and said goodbye to some friends that sat next to her. Slinging her bag on her shoulder she walked out the room, into the hallway and out into the bright outdoors.

Sesshomaru walled beside the blonde, happy to be out and stretched his legs.

They came upon the Glade and saw Tara and Becca sitting in the Glade's open field talking as Inuyasha and Koga laid by their owners, sleeping.

The other dog and wolf perked up at the sound of the pair approaching.

Lori smiled as her friends smiled at her.

Tara got up and tackled her friend "About time you got here!"

Lori hugged her "School sucks."

Becca giggled as they sat next to her "Well at least you're here now."

Koga and Inuyasha started to play but Sesshomaru laid himself over Lori's legs and looked up at her with sad eyes.

Becca noticed his strange behavior first "What's up with Sessh? He's all mopy."

Tara eyed the blonde "Did something happen at home?"

Lori flipped her wrist "Nah. He must be tired with all the learning this morning."

Her hands went to his ears and stroked them as if asking him to be quiet.

Tara raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders "Must be. Couldn't handle the new era huh Sesshy?"

A slight growl came from the white dog and the girls' eyes went wide. Lori hit Sesshomaru's head "Sesshomaru Tashio! What's gotten in into you? Bad boy!"

The growling didn't stop for a while.

Koga came bounding to Becca, his tongue hanging out. The brunette tried to stop him but the wolf tackled her and washed her face over and over with his wet tongue.

Inuyasha had stolen Tara's phone and was batting it around the field as Tara tried to catch the electronic.

Lori sat back laughing until she saw something new. Sesshomaru playing! He had her bag in his teeth. His head was close to the ground and his tail wagged excitedly in the air.

Lori giggled as she tried for the bag only to have Sesshomaru dodge her. He growled softly and danced away from her.

"Oh come on Sessh! This isn't fair" Lori exclaimed as she tried for it yet again. He danced away from her. The more he kept away the more she smiled and laughed. By now everyone in the Glade was after the white dog, trying for the bag with no luck. Lori fell to her knees and stared at the happy dog "You win Sesshomaru."

But that wasn't enough. He swings the bag around then trotted to her. She snatched the bag and pulled him down. With his belly up, Lori used her nails and scratched gently.

"Who's a good boy? You are aren't you" Lori said as she rubbed. Sesshomaru let his tongue lay out of his mouth. She found a spot just above his stomach that made his right foot twitch. She repeated the movement and laughed.

He rolled over and licked her face before laying himself in her warm lap.

Becca gasped "Sessh being nice? Is the world ending?"

Tara grasped Becca's hand "Calm down Chica. He didn't smile so the world is safe for now."

Lori threw her head back and laughed "Ooohh god you two make me laugh!"

They all shared a smile then started chatting about the show they all loved and the recent episode they watched.

Soon the hot sun set and splashed the world in its dying blaze of red and orange.

The girls walked home together and said their goodbyes. One by one they entered their homes and relaxed.

Except one.

Lori had homework to finish so she sat on her bed taping her pencil on her book, trying to find the right phrase to use to answer the question. Sesshomaru laid on her floor thinking of ways to help her.

In the beginning, after the girls found them, the demons decided to wait to show themselves to their girls.

But waiting frustrated Sesshomaru and he sighed for the hundredth time. But maybe just maybe there was a way. He needed to hold her maybe even kiss her. The want, the need was becoming unbearable. Every movement, every sound, everything she did made it difficult.

For instance, though the noise of her tapping was annoying, he wanted to take the pencil away with his claw and surprise her. But that wouldn't do. He could only imagine her face and that made the want deeper. He shook his head and heard her close her book. Flopping onto her belly, she peered over the edge of her bed and looked at him. They held each other's stare for a moment before he blinked and looked away.

Lori smiled "I wonder what you think of Sessh. Maybe what you'll have for supper tomorrow? Maybe something like the meaning of life? Hell I'll never know but those eyes of yours speak more than what you are. You're smart Sesshomaru. Almost like the demon you're named after. Wanna hear about him?"

Sesshomaru perked up his ears and turned his head to her, waiting to see what she thought of him.

Lori smiled and her eyes went off into the distance as she spoke "Well the show portrays him like a bad guy with no heart. He's cold yes but underneath it all he has a warmth. He takes care of Rin and Jaken, though he abuses Jaken. That makes me laugh. No one understands that his one true mission was to beat his father and because of Inuyasha he'll never be able to. So he walks around challenging anything to make his strength greater than his father's. Hopefully him and Inuyasha will cooperate and maybe live together as brothers. But then he's kinda blind to love. Women love him and he doesn't give them a second glance."

She looked down at her dog and smiled "But you know what? I always fall for the cold types because they just need love to melt the frozen barren that is their hearts. If Sesshomaru was real I would fall for him in heart beat. He could protect me as I would protect him."

Lori sighed longingly and looked at the clock. Shutting off the lamp she laid in her bed. Her thoughts drifted into slumber.

Again Sesshomaru transformed into his human form and stared at the girl. He let his head hang down as he sat on the floor, his back against the bed.

"I'd protect you Lori. I would never let you go" he whispered softly to the sleeping beauty above him.

Tormented he left her home in seconds, traveling over tree tops to get to the Glade. He arrived and checked his surroundings. No one was here to disturb his racing mind.

He began to pace back and forth, "She's already accepted as me for me. And I'm not that cold am I? I mean sure Inuyasha and the wolf sicken me to my very core but..."

His voice trailed off as a figure came into the clearing. Even in the shadows of the moon, he could tell it was the girl he had fallen for. He stood stiff, wondering if she could see him.

Her eyes laced with sleep, Lori called out "Sesshomaru! Here boy! Sesshomaru? Where are you?"

She stumbled forward as he retreated into the darkened trees. On her knees in the cold meadow, Lori bowed her head and whispered "Please Glade. Bring him back to me, please."

Sesshomaru almost lost control as he saw her silver tears drop onto the grass. An idea popped into his head and he stepped out of the darkness.

Her head shot up at the sound of movement and her eyes widened. He smirked as she looked at him as if not believing her own eyes.

He casually started a conversation "Beautiful night isn't it?"

Lori stood up slowly and looked up at starless sky. The moon was only half up. The world was dark yet just enough light to see shadows dance.

Looking at the man, she thought she was going crazy, almost insane. The man looked exactly like the demon lord in her favorite show. And he was talking to her?

He walked closer, almost playfully, his hands clasped behind his back, looking at her as if he knew all her secrets.

"I suppose so sir" she said blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked "Sir? Why don't you call me by my given name?"

Lori looked up and gasped at how near he was. Their noses were just about to touch when he smirked down at her.

"How am I supposed to when I don't know it?" She was trembling.

He smiled slowly, "I have a hard time believing that."

He went behind her and whispered lowly in her ear "I think you know who I am but won't believe your own eyes."

She turned around to meet his gaze.

Anyone who came into the Glade would think that the two were lovers. Their body language, the distance between them, the gaze they shared all pointed to being closer than closer.

She whispered his name, the sound carried away by the wind. The slight nod from the male indicated she was right.

She danced back, her hands at her opened mouth, her eyes wider than saucers "You can't be."

The predator came toward his prey "And why not?"

She looked down "You're not real. You're just a fantasy."

He pondered, smirking "Maybe I am maybe I am not. Only one way to find out isn't there?"

He was back in front of her as she whispered to the ground "How?"

He put two elegant clawed fingers under her chin and made her look at him, into his eyes, his soul.

The demon lord leaned down slowly, his gaze locked onto her eyes as she looked back at him. When their lips touched, her eyes slid closed and she pressed herself into his kiss. He smiled and pressed into her more, his fingers angled her for better intrusion.

It was only a light kiss but it left them breathless all the same.

Her eye lids slowly opened to look up at him. He pulled her to him and held her, his want and need happy with him. Finally he was able to hold her, kiss her but now it was almost impossible not to. She nuzzled his chest before speaking.

"I can't believe this."

He chuckled softly "Believe it. I'm here holding you right now."

Lori pulled away with an eyebrow raised "But you're not like your character."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "People can change. Watching you did that to me. You changed me Lori."

Lori started to laugh "Really? I changed the demon lord Sesshomaru Tashio in one day? Please. Someone got to you first."

Sesshomaru bit back his response. He couldn't say it wasn't just tonight. Hell he couldn't do much of anything. He could just have this night. One night to make a fantasy a reality.

Within seconds Lori was in Sesshomaru's strong arms, a cold stare chilled her.

"You want me to be evil? Alright." His cloud formed and they rose high above the trees. Lori clung to him, slightly scared of the height they stopped at.

"If I wasn't changed I would have let you go by now. I wouldn't flinch at your death."

Lori's eyes were tearing with fright.

Sesshomaru softened his gaze at the blonde "But now, if you were to fall, I would do anything to rescue you. I wouldn't let you fall. I'd keep you closer than necessary."

The cloud took them down to the earth and Lori didn't move away.

"If you say what you really feel then I believe you Sesshomaru."

The sun's rays began to appear, splashing the world in pinks, yellows and a touch of blue. Morning.

Lori leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru lightly "Thank you for the best night of my life."

Sesshomaru smiled "I'll make every night like this I promise but with the rising sun, I have to go."

Lori started to panic "Will I ever see you again?"

Sesshomaru smirked "Of course. Soon."

He let her go and walked toward the Glade's exit. Moving quickly to the other side he transformed into his dog form.

Lori had stood there watching him leave. Quietly he went up to her and barked.

She turned "Sesshomaru! Thank goodness!"

She embraced the massive dog. He felt some tears wet his fur. She kissed his nose and stared into his eyes "You ever run away I will die. You can't do that."

They sat there in the Glade as the sun came up more and more.

She stood and smiled at him "Sesshomaru, he's real! He was here! He held me. And..."

Sesshomaru nudged her to continue, "And kissed me. A few times. It was romantic and perfect. Now he's gone, but he promised he'd come back for me."

What she couldn't see was the dog smirking happy that she was no longer going to be depressed. His plan had worked. Though he never planned the kiss.

But he didn't regret it. He never would.


	9. Hope Renewed

Puppy Love Side 9 Note:

She would never greet happiness again. Lori sat there and realized the thought. The trio of girls sat there crying, holding onto each other, their only thought: we're all we have now.

All of their parents had left after seeing what they had done to their daughters. Their beloved dogs were gone because of the hired dog catchers their parents had brought.

So the girls sat together, Becca leaned onto Lori's shoulder as the blonde's head was on the brunette's. Tara had taken the worst beating, her form curled up and her eye's still forming tears. Lori had her hand in her own.

Becca asked Lori a question and the teen just answered mechanically. Her head spinning around in circles, trying to find a way to help her friends. But no answer came.

Tara shuddered and whispered to them, no hope in her voice, "If only it could have saved the dogs." Lori barely listened, her mind on her precious dog that was no longer by her side.

"Guys...the Glade is...happy... " Tara's voice was suddenly hopeful.

Only then did Lori focus all around her. The wind was an easy breeze. The sky had brightened.

Each girl got up and watched the Glade's entrance, their eyes hopeful.

3 blurs came quickly and 3 cries were heard.

Lori was ready to fight. Her head down and her hands flailed up at her opponent.

A voice low and known to her ears whispered in her right ear, "Didn't I promise?"

Her head snapped up to see Sesshomaru's smiling face. Her head reeling with happiness and relief she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Groaning in relief himself he kissed her back. Using his demon force, he pulled her body closer to his.

When they broke he embraced her, resting his head on her blonde locks. The wind picked up their hair and tangled them together, a glittering combination of silver and gold.

"We'll be back" Sesshomaru said out loud to the group. Lori heard murmurs of the other couples that stood in the Glade. She finally peeked out from Sesshomaru's powerful arms and grinned at her friends who were being embraced like she was.

Sesshomaru kissed her head softly and reiterated softly, "I'll be back for you."

"Hurry" she breathed.

And with that the men were gone.

Lori smiled happily at her friends. They all sighed together and then heard barking.

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha came racing into the Glade and into the girls' arms.

Lori embraced her dog and kissed his head. Her whisper was for only for the white haired, amber eyed dog "Glad you kept your promise milord."

The dog's ears perked up and his eyes shimmered in knowing.


	10. Love Bites

Puppy Love Side 10 Note:

"Christopher Tashio! You little booger! Come back here!"

The toddler giggled loudly as he ran away from his mother on two strong legs. Of course the blonde haired woman caught her son up in her arms easily. His excited squeals echoed through the castle's corridors.

Lori kissed his cheek laughing "I got ya little man."

"Hanyou" Chris corrected. "I'm gonna be the bestest hanyou ever momma!"

Lori smiled and smoothed her son's wild blonde hair down "Of course sweetie. For now though Uncle Inuyasha has that title."

Chris fingered his mother's markings curiously "Mommy?"

"Yes my little one" Lori said as she carried the toddler to the living room to play more.

"Daddy has these right?"

Chris was a smart boy and very curious "Yup. Mommy and Daddy share them to show that they love each other."

Chris moved her dress's strap down to see a love bite "Does daddy have this mark too?"

Lori laughed embarrassed "Yes but those are bites. Enough little one, you play and mommy's gonna read her book."

Chris settled with his question answered and played with a wooden sword and a practice dummy.

Lori replaced her strap and settled down on the blue couch and picked up the book Becca had lent her.

Soon though she heard her husband come in and smiled at him. Chris rushed to his father who picked him up and kissed his head.

"Daddy! You're home!" Chris happily said as he moved his father's suit down to see the same bite like his mother's on the opposite shoulder.

"Momma! You were right! Daddy has the same bite!"

Sesshomaru laughed at his son "I'll tell you about those bites when you're older."

His son flashed him a happy grin full of canines. The father did the same, a small sign of love to the toddler.

He set Chris down and walked over to his wife and pulled her up to his body and whispered "I'll have to make sure to bite you lower my dear."

His wife's body went flushed as she whispered back "Likewise sweetie."


	11. Finally Breaking Away

Puppy Love Side 11 Note:

It was happening again. And it wasn't surprising to the neighbors.

Lori sat in a chair, tears streaming down her face. Her father stood above her, screaming at her.

"I found that damn dog in your room again! How long has it been in there?"

Lori was breathing barely, her voice breaking up "2 weeks."

Her dad flew his hands up in the air, "2 fucking weeks! And I suppose I've been paying for the food too!"

All Lori could do was nodded slightly.

In the background you could hear Sesshomaru slamming against the door in the basement, trying desperately to get to the crying girl.

Her dad and heard and grew hateful, "If that damn dog, breaks the door you're paying for it!"

"He's just worried and wants to be near me" Lori choked out as she calmed down. Her hiccups had started and she tried to hide them.

"Worried about you? Open your damn eyes Lori! He sees you as a hand that feeds him!"

Lori shook her head and yelled at her father "No! He's loyal to me! He protects me!"

Lori's father's hand slapped his daughter's cheek. Lori gasped and froze as the pain started to spread. There was no noise for a moment. Her dad smiling in his victory.

In the next minute, the door was heard being broken through. The sick crack of the wood made her father turn around. In front of him, was the dog he despised. The fur on the normally calm dog was on edge. The normal amber eyes were blood red, with a blue iris. Teeth bigger than anyone could imagine were bared at the offending man. Sesshomaru growled loudly, his eyes flickering to Lori, who was holding her redding cheek. Her tears dropped onto the chair's arm chair. The drop bounced and that was all it took, Sesshomaru growled and started to walk toward the angered/scared man.

Lori's father tugged Lori forcefully in front of him and grinned evilly "You wouldn't hurt this piece of trash would you?"

Loris eyes went wide as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Her tears had stopped when she was forced onto her knees before the massive dog on edge, who came close and licked her face gently.

She laughed in relief and then her eyes narrowed. With a swift quick behind her, her calf and her dad's groin met in the worst way possible.

Lori spun around, as her father went down howling in pain. She kicked his face in anger "Serves you right you asshole!"

She picked up her overnight bag and ran from the house, Sesshomaru hot on her heels. Soon they were far from the horrid place and breathed. Lori was calm when she dialed a number on her phone, "Auntie? Yeah he did it again. Can I? Thanks! I'll be over after a while. Love you too. Thanks again. Okay. Bye."

Lori sighed and bent down to hug her dog "Thanks boy. No matter what you think, you protected me."

Sesshomaru snuffed and started toward the Glade, Lori walking beside him, a hand in his fur.

When they got to the Glade Lori put on her smile and greeted her friends as if nothing happened.

Only Sesshomaru knew what went on before coming to the calming Glade and sat there silently knowing she would be okay one day. And he would always protect her.

But the demon dog promised himself that he would kill the man if he ever struck his woman again. And he always kept a promise.

Always.


	12. Feels Good To Fight

Puppy Love Side 12 Note:

**Author's Note: RATED M! LEMON! YOU ARE WARNED!**

The most feared demon lord, Sesshomaru Tashio of the Western Lands was nervous. He couldn't understand the feeling. He could kill 100 demons and not even blink. He could watch a woman die and not really care. But when it came to proposing to his girlfriend of four years, he was nervous as hell.

The said girlfriend was sitting across the table, tapping her fingers annoyed. And he had no idea why. She was pissed about something.

"What's wrong koi?" he tried as she turned her steely gaze to him.

"Nothing" she literally growled

"Bullshit." he said it without thinking.

She was taken back but she didn't flinch "Okay Sessh. Here's your bullshit. I saw you flirting with earring girl at the mall!"

Sesshomaru thought back yesterday. Earring girl? Oh shit!

"Lori. She was just trying to sell me cheap diamonds. Nothing more."

Lori tensed "Cut the shit. She was all over you! And you were holding her hand!"

Sesshomaru scoffed "I was telling her politely no thank you."

Lori stood angrily "By touching the bitch! That's a poor ass excuse! I'm leaving!"

She stormed pass the waiter with their drinks. Sesshomaru stormed after, becoming annoyed at her behavior.

She was walking away toward the street. He caught up with her and jerked her arm. She snapped at him and pushed him away.

"Why the hell would you do that?! You knew I would be there? Why?"

"Gods be damned Lori! I wasn't flirting with the inferior woman! I didn't do anything wrong! You're being sooo...!"

Lori eyes him angrily "So what Sesshomaru? A bitch? A cunt? A human? What?"

"All the above" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Her slap to his cheek echoed through the dense parking lot air.

"How dare you" she said evenly.

Her throat was enclosed in his grasp, red seeping into his eyes "How dare you, you little bitch. You don't touch me!"

Lori strained against his grasp to lean up and stared into his eyes "I'll do what I want. Your lordship doesn't count for shit here."

She spat at the ground hatefully.

His grip tightened but her gaze didn't waver but his anger started to fade and was impressed at her actions toward a demon. A quality he loved about her. She didn't bow down like a good bitch, she bit back if he ever did.

That's one reason he loved.

He let her go and walked away slightly. He took in a breath and spoke "Lori. Why do you think I would cheat on you?"

She tried answering but he continued "Because I wouldn't cheat on the woman I've loved since the day I met her in her school yard. I wouldn't do anything to cause you grief on purpose and you have to believe me when I say that: I didn't do anything with that stupid dizzy suck ass. She was friendly cuz she wanted a sale."

Lori huffed and stood there freezing, trying to be mad, but his apology was calming her down. She knew he was right but she was stubborn and he wouldn't let her live it down.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled evilly.

Sesshomaru eyed the 20 year old woman walking toward him, the look in her eyes and her body language had changed and he was to say at the least confused.

Lori tugged down on his tie, bring the Inu Yokuai to her eye level "Sesshomaru Tashio, take me home."

The commanding look in her eyes made him gulp audibly. Her green eyes danced as she took his keys to the Porsche he had purchased not too long ago. Letting go of his tie she walked around him and strutted to the gold car.

Sesshomaru's eyes wander down to look at her ass as she walked. The dress she wore was riding up, showing off the edge of the boy shorts she wore that night. The flash of silver made his blood race.

He quickly went to the passenger side and slid in. The blonde driver revved the engine and he saw the power in her eyes flare and it surprised him the best way possible.

Lori drove the foreign car to the Glade, her childhood hangout. As she parked it, she reached over to Sesshomaru's leg and gripped it roughly.

He hissed at her blunt nails dug into his leg "What are you doing?"

Her eyes flashed dangerous "Getting you ready for angry sex."

His mouth dropped opened as she smirked at him, almost innocently. She then got out of the car, her dark purple dress falling over her smooth legs. The one strap that held the piece up had fallen to her shoulder's edge. The dress had a v-neck that dipped then draped at her breasts. The heels she wore clicked on the sidewalk slowly, as Sesshomaru untied his tie watching the woman he loved play alpha. And he was okay with it. He followed behind her quickly, almost eager.

As they made their way through the wooded entrance, Lori scampered down the trail. She was excited. Sure she and Sesshomaru had sex before and it was gentle but she wanted the other piece, the dark meat. She craved it now. That urge and the anger of the fight was fueling her sex drive at the moment. And from the looks of it, Sesshomaru was eager as well.

They entered the field and made their way to the gate way to the feudal era where Sesshomaru lived.

When she stepped into the era she was pulled by her long curled hair to his chest. He growled into her ear "Now baby you're under my ruling."

The thrill of his growl coursed through her body and she jerked her head to kiss him angrily. He snapped and kissed her lips, bruising them hungrily.

She stomped on his expensive shoes and made a run for it when he released her. Lori ran down the path way to his castle, where she lived with her boyfriend. Her demon boyfriend, who was sexually pissed. Her hair flew behind her in a golden banner floating in the breeze.

Before she could even touch the handle, the demon caught up to her. He crushed her to him as he kissed her. Her hands went roughly around his neck, her legs going between his black clothed legs. The growl he emitted was a serious one.

Sesshomaru was excited. He never had seen this side of Lori and he wanted to see more. With his beast urging him, the demon lord flipped the girl onto the cold stone wall, smashing her against the wall and his body. She curved into him, her pants music to his ears. She kissed him forcefully before he attacked her lips.

Lori didn't notice the cloud until they were in the air. She held onto the demon she loved. His cloud stopped at the balcony and Lori knew it was their room. When he released her again, she slapped him.

She watched with an evil smirk as Sesshomaru cracked his neck and looked at her with feral eyes.

"You're gonna regret every slapping me Lori."

"Oh will I Sesshomaru? Who's gonna make me?"

He lunged at her and pushed her into his room. She stood there a bit of fright seeping into her eyes. He was pissed but this was just for fun. He grabbed her head and kissed her as he forced her back into his bed of silk. When her head hit the bedspread Lori moaned. Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes and noticed she wasn't hurting. He smiled lovingly down at her and slapped her.

Her head jerked to the right and stayed there for a moment. She started to pant and when she looked at him, her cheek becoming red from his own slap, he came afraid. Her normally green eyes had become onyx. She pushed herself from the bed and tore at his expensive suit. Soon scratch marks were seen through his clothing. He shrugged them off and they landed into a pile. His shoes went there as well.

When he went for the tie her low voice stopped him, "Leave it boy."

He left the tie and noticed she was out of her clothing all except her silver boy shorts and the necklace he gave her only a few weeks ago. The silver pendent sparkled in the moon light and the beams touched her white skin.

Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat his, her heels clicked as she came up to him. With only his tie on the demon was something that Lori couldn't ignore. He was a large creature in both sense and Lori gripped the part that craved her own.

Sesshomaru threw his head back at the force of Lori grabbing his dick. Her hand gave a simple squeeze and it was gone.

No more fooling around.

"Get on the bed Lori and have your ass face me."

Kneeling on top of the bed, Lori did just that. She flipped her hair away from her face and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. With a shake of her ass, she invited him.

He placed himself behind her and pulled her panties down ever so slowly. He let them rest by her knees, her sex wet and glistening for him. He smacked her ass earning a yelp from the blonde who pushed her ass into his pelvis. He answered he plead and joined them with a sharp thrust.

Lori moaned as he filled her to the hilt. Letting her muscles relax she was able to fully sheathe him and couldn't ask for more. Until he began to move. His thrusts made stars appear before her eyes. He became feral, moving his dick in and out of her pussy rapidly. Leaning over her body, covering it with his, he actually looked like a dog in the middle of sex.

Lori's mind was blank as he thrusted into her. Nope, anger sex was the best idea. And she was even that mad! But what a good way to spend an anniversary. Four years she had been with this demon and she couldn't have asked for more.

Sesshomaru licked her neck bringing her back and she smiled at him when he asked "You okay koi?"

Lori kissed him as best as she could "Better than okay love."

Before long the couple was sweating as Lori rode Sesshomaru. He had flipped them so she could dominate him and he couldn't help but love the view. He sat up and massaged her breasts with his mouth. Lori hissed as he bit her with his canine teeth. Her hands were threaded into his long silver hair.

Sesshomaru's beast was impressed by the human once again. She was able to satisfy him and that took a lot of energy.

When Sesshomaru finally roared with his pleasure, Lori screamed hers as well and fell onto his panting chest. She too was having a hard time breathing.

He ran a clawed finger through her hair and down her spine "That was heavenly."

Lori smirked up at him and kissed him slowly "I saw the stars."

Sesshomaru groaned and reached over to the bedside table and opened the little black box. Inside was the ring was planning on giving her this evening when they had dinner but plans always change. The ring itself promised everything to her, his life (blue outer stones), her life protected by him (her favorite color was green so hers was the second inner circle),and a few yellow gems surround by them both signifying their hopeful children. One day.

Lori sat up as she took the box, she looked to the ring then to Sesshomaru who had leaned back.

"What's this about?"

"I'm asking you to marry me Lori."

Her green eyes started to water with happiness as she nodded quickly "Yes! A million times yes!"

Sesshomaru took the ring from the box and put it on her left ring finger, a custom of her era. He let her lay on his chest as she looked at the ring, moving her finger ever so slightly to have a moonbeam play on the gems and stones.

"It's beautiful" she whispered in awe.

"Much like the wearer."

She looked up him and kissed him slowly, "Thank you."

He kissed and nuzzled her cheek "Anything for you. I'd buy you the moon if only you asked."

She smirked "But I'll never ask."

"And I'll never stop spoiling you."

Lori sighed and languidly got up from his warm embrace and padded over to her dress. The small pocket on the outside was for her phone and she hit two speed dials making a conference call.

She held a finger to her lips as she winked at her fiancee who smirked and relaxed in his massive bed.

Lori flipped her hair out of her face as her friends picked up their phones "Hello?"

"Ladies? I am now part of the new club."

"What club" Becca asked.

"Yeah. The only club we're in is the Red Penguins" Tara said laughing.

Lori smiled "I mean the new club of 'I just got engaged'."

Lori pulled the phone away from her ear as two screams emitted from the phone's ear piece.

Laughing excitedly, Lori began to tell them details and Sesshomaru was glad he had asked her.

He was very glad indeed.


	13. Pride of a Daughter

Puppy Love Side 14 Note:

Sadi Tashio was a smart hanyou. Period. Hands down.

Being the daughter of Sesshomaru and Lori Tashio had helped her. The hanyou had taken after her father in appearances. Her silver hair went down to her back in curls thanks to her mother. On top of her hair were two little blonde ears. Her eyes were a dark shade of amber. Her magenta single strips on her cheeks signified whose daughter she was. The height she had been given was her mother's, not even able to stand taller the blonde.

Currently she stood in front of her elder brother Chris who had come home for the weekend from his own family. The sixteen year old felt so young by the 33 year old but oh well. He was family. Her brother had gone with their mother's appearance more. His blonde spiked hair almost hid his silver dog ears. In the custom of the Tashio family, Chris also had magenta strips on his cheeks. His eyes though were light green. His stature though was built like their father's, lean and powerful.

He hoisted the sword he owned onto his shoulder.

Sadi did the same with her wooden sword, hating how light it was.

Their father nodded to both of his children as he came upon their finished practice. Age hadn't been cruel to their father. From older pictures around the house it seemed he had only aged a few years than a decade.

Their mother stood beside him, her eyes dancing with happiness at her children. Being a demon's mate, Lori herself had only aged a bit as well. Her body and hair were still in a young prime. Only a few lines under her eyes showed her age. Her eyes had a hint of wisdom in them.

Sesshomaru held onto his mate's hand as he talked "Sadi you did well. Why don't you come with me on my next trip?"

Sadi's eyes lit up "Really dad?"

Lori giggled "Your father is serious so of course."

She turned to her son and embraced him "Be sure to bring Allie next time okay? I miss her almost as much as I miss you."

Chris hugged his mother, missing her already "Of course."

Sesshomaru patted his son's shoulder "See you next week son."

Chris gave his old man a nod "Of course."

Sadi watched as her brother left then turned to her mother "Mom? Is supper ready?"

Lori smiled "In a bit sweetie. Viola is helping with the finishing touches. Why don't you go and wash up?"

The silver girl nodded "Yes mom."

Sesshomaru watched his daughter go into the castle, letting a proud smile grace his lips as she shook off most of the dirt at the entrance. Lori took his hand again and pulled him toward the gardens. The human was leading the demon as she started to run, one hand picking up her skirts as she towed her husband along.

The sun was just setting as they got to edge of the garden.

Lori smiled playfully "Race you."

Sesshomaru smirked as he transformed into his huge demon form. The blonde laughed as she went into the maze she knew so well, the demon dog behind her; then in an instant, over and in front of her. In this form he was able to clear the entire garden in one giant leap.

Sadi watched them from her room, a Tashio smirk playing on her lips. She stood there entranced by her parents. Still so in love after all these years. She remembered faintly of the memories of her past. Playing with her mother until Chris and her father would return. She always got jealous that mother was the first to receive hugs and kisses but now grown she only smiled and waited. She remembered watching her human mother battle to save her and her brother's lives. How she ran through any demon that got in her sword's way, even when she was bleeding more than they. She called it a mother's love. Of course her father was there to save his family, never letting mother die at someone's hands. They fought side by side fiercely to save their children. Sadi was eleven then and still remembered how her mother picked her up and carried her to be treated by their medical man. The fight was worse for mother and father because while defending herself and Chris, they had wounds that could have killed them. Father recovered quickly with his demon blood but mother stayed in bed for 4 whole weeks before finally walking. Before long everything was back to a norm.

Sadi changed and headed down to the dining room, her parents already there waiting for her to arrive.

When she sat, servants brought out many food options. Sadi picked many different things. She then noticed her mother eating was more than enough.

"Did you have a long day mom?"

Lori sighed and put down her silverware and looked at her daughter," You could say that Sadi. But your father and I have something to tell you."

A smirk came across Sesshomaru's face as he continued to eat his meal.

"What?"

Loris eyes gleamed "I'm pregnant."

Sadi's mouth gapped in shock "Really?"

The elder blonde nodded with a smile "Yes."

Sadi went to her mother's side and touch her stomach "What gender? Do you know yet?"

Sesshomaru spoke softly "Twins: one boy and one girl."

Sadi smiled and kissed her mother's stomach "I get to be a big sister. Wow."

Lori smiled down at her daughter "That's why Chris came dear. We wanted to tell him in person like you. He was happy of course and teased your poor mother but he's excited nonetheless."

Sadi nodded but was focused on the stomach she was birthed from. It was all so exciting but made the teenager a bit nervous.

But she knew they'd be okay.


	14. A Calming Effect

Puppy Love Side 14 Note:

"Alright. Be sure to call every night. Okay you two have fun. No worries. I'm staying at the Glade for the whole week. Yeah. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Lori shut her phone off and smiled at the three massive dogs in front of her. There was Inuyasha, Tara's dog, Koga, Becca's wolf, and Sesshomaru, her dog, sitting side by side looking at the teenage blonde.

She smiled as she remembered her friends. Tara and Becca were on a show choir trip to New York. So Lori volunteered to babysit the dogs. They were sad to see their dogs be left behind and gave sad hugs to Lori. She would miss them and she knew their canines would too.

So she stayed in the Glade with the three massive dogs. In a tree house, all alone. To be perfectly honest she was kinda scared to be alone.

Sesshomaru came and stood by the nervous girl, earning a rub on his head. Inuyasha barked and Koga wagged his tail happily.

"I guess you guys are gonna need some exercise huh?"

Koga went to the door and started to scratch at it and Lori laughed "Okay okay. Here."

She pulled out a few tennis balls from her huge duffel bag. Pushing the door open, she watched as the three dogs ran outside, rolling around in the soft grass.

By the time she made it down the stairs, Lori was laughing happily. She threw a tennis ball pretty far, Inuyasha jumping up and catching it. He brought it back as if were a prince, his tail up high.

She patted his head "Good job Inuyasha."

Throwing it yet again, Lori was amazed to see Koga caught it mid-bounce and went into the wolf's mouth. Koga ran over to her and dropped into her outstretched hand.

After she threw the ball again and Sesshomaru caught. She started a free for all and brought on a torn up bed sheet. She whipped it in front of Koga face and he grabbed a hold of it. Growling happily as Lori played tug of war. Inuyasha wanted to play too and Sesshomaru was lying close, enjoying the warm sun.

Lori laughed as both Inuyasha and Koga joined forces at one end and tug hard. She landed in a cloud of flowers and grass. She was shocked at first then started to giggle.

Koga and Inuyasha crept up to her laughing face and gave apologetic licks.

She played with their ears and rubbed their heads "You are forgiven."

Attacking her at the same time, both dog and wolf licked her face mercilessly.

She screamed and squealed and that woke Sesshomaru up. He was on his feet ready for anything but he calmed seeing his human was okay. A sharp bark from him made the others back off from Lori.

She wiped her face with a big grin.

With a pet to each ear of the opposing dog, she got up and started walking back into the tree-house.

Sesshomaru got up and went before her, Inuyasha and Koga followed Lori's heels.

Alone, Lori was quiet and timid. She just was to herself, laying on the bed with a book as the dogs laid about her. Koga laid over her feet and legs, Inuyasha laid beside Lori, curled into her side.

Sesshomaru laid on her stomach, his head angled so he could watch her. Lori seemed to interest him with every moment she was near him. And with the annoying bond of minds between the men as dogs, his feelings were known by the other two. To Lori, they were just quiet as can be but in their minds, it was constant talking.

"I don't see why you just don't tease her Sessh" Inuyasha complained. The half demon had already started dropping hints of his identity to his teenage love. And she was smart, but feeling confused.

"Yeah, I mean teasing Becca is so much fun. It's the funniest thing" Koga, the wolf demon agreed. Koga had also teased his new teenage owner, Becca, into a overly confused hormone raging mess.

Sesshomaru snuffed at them in his head, "I'm not gonna tease her. She has enough to worry about as it is."

The others went silent, Sesshomaru had told them of Lori's problems at home and how she masked the pain. The demons had wanted to comfort her but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. She wanted it to be a secret so it would still be.

So Sesshomaru looked at the blonde as she quietly read a book, her face relaxed as she read. He had to admit, to himself, that he had started to fallen hard for her.

She was strong, and kind, and even more determined then any demon he knew. She was confident and ladylike when she need to be.

She was in his eyes, his mate. The other half of him. If he only he could make her see that.

In this form though it was almost impossible. He wouldn't tell the others of his little date with her in the moonlight and how much he cared for the blonde, but she was playing his heart strings like a master.

Very lightly she stirred, and then she got up slowly, letting the guys move off of her. It had started to rain lightly and Lori went about the room closing the windows slightly, letting the rain's scent and music in. She closed the door and picked up a small blanket of a mountain view and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She returned to her spot, the guys watched her as she moved around them, trying not to disturb them. Sesshomaru had to smirk at her thoughtfulness. She always put others before herself as much as she could.

She continued to read after she was comfortable again. Koga wrapped his tail on one of her legs and cuddled into her side. Inuyasha laid across her legs,his tail wrapped around her feet, giving her warmth. Sesshomaru had laid on the same pillow she was laying on, his face almost near hers. If he wished it he could easily licked her face sweetly.

Lori put down her book as she continued to hear the rain patter on the roof. She always loved the sound of rain and even the smell. But she loved the way it calmed her.

As she looked down at the dogs, she smiled as they felt calm as well. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, Koga was starting to fight the calming affect but was losing.

And Sesshomaru was oddly staring at her. She absentmindedly started to rub his ear as she looked at him with a smile. He licked her wrist and started to do what he normally did when he was tired.

He would start by tucking himself as close to her as possible, making sure she could feel his warmth through the blanket she was under. Then he would move his head so that it was on her chest and a paw on her stomach.

At first she though he was insufferable but now she couldn't fall asleep. The last thing was so cute, she couldn't help but sigh and smile.

He would lean up and lick her cheek. And he did just that. He leaned up slightly and licked her cheek sweetly and then laid his head on her chest again.

Lori had to sigh with a smile as she turned out the last light and the house went dark.

She dreamt of the Inuyasha world and a certain demon that haunted her dreams.

By the next morning Lori was well rested and decided to clean up a bit. Staying in the tree-house a lot mean that it was a home that needed to kept up with and since summer school was over and her friends were away, Lori saw this as an opportunity to clean. But that would be until the dogs were awake.

Again, Lori was an early riser and so she moved as she much as she could like a ninja out of the bed. Inuyasha and Koga had snuggled together, unbeknownst to them and Sesshomaru had curled slightly more into her warm pillow she was leaving behind.

She moved around sluggishly for a moment, opening windows and picking up as she went. They had a laundry basket for each of them so they could take their laundry home easier. A few trash cans laid across the room and were overflowing. Lori quietly changed them and took them to the small dumpster about a few yards from the Glade's entrance.

When she returned, Sesshomaru was waiting for her by the door anxiously. He rubbed her leg as she closed the door.

She leaned down and kissed his head, "Sorry boy but when I left you were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you just for a garbage run."

He snuffed at her and let her into the house more.

Koga and Inuyasha sat on the bed wagging their tails at her.

She smiled at them "Good morning boys. Ready to stretch your legs?"

Two small barks were her confirmations as she opened the door for them. They ran out and she watched as they barreled into the meadow of the Glade.

Sesshomaru walked down the steps in a dignified manner before joining the game of chase.

Lori became Snow White as she started picking up and such. She dusted, swept, mopped, and did the dread dishes as one by one the male dogs came back in the home and made themselves comfortable.

She needed background noise so she put on an old episode of the favorite anime of the trio of girls.

In about a half hour, she was done and sat on the couch watching the end of another episode. The dogs were just chilling around her like yesterday but they were talking among themselves.

"Why in the world does she wake up so early" Koga said as he scratched his ear.

Inuyasha nodded "I have no idea wolf. Hey Sesshomaru! You got an idea?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly and rolled his eyes, "Of course I do."

"Gonna tell us oh demon lord" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

The demon lord snuffed, "She likes to know what's going on before anyone else and if she rises early, she can take care of everybody."

"Protective isn't she?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk of his own.

"Let's see" Koga challenged as he played actor.

Sesshomaru watched in disgust as Koga started to limp slightly. Lori saw this and was over to the wolf in a matter of seconds. Checking his unused leg gently she sighed in frustration.

"Of course Koga would get hurt when Becca's gone! She's been studying be a vet's assistant!"

Lori was in a panic and tears were forming as she took Koga's face in her hands, "I'm sorry boy but I've failed you."

Sesshomaru looked at Koga, "You've gone and made her upset. How disrespectful to our keeper wouldn't you say wolf?"

Koga in his mind was panicking. He didn't mean to make Lori so upset, "Jeez. I didn't mean to get her this upset."

Inuyasha laughed, "Might want to stop acting so helpless mutt."

Koga nuzzled Lori's face and put his 'bad' leg down. Her eyes went wide and she hugged him tightly, "Oh thank goodness! I was so worried I had failed you and Becca, Koga."

Koga licked at her cheeks and had a ting of guilt as he tasted salt. The prank had gotten out of hand to quickly for him and he jumped around her showing her was actually okay.

She wiped the tears away and laughed as he jumped around the house.

Sesshomaru went to her side and sat by her, letting her play with his ears, "See Koga? Protective."

"No kidding Sessh. That woman of yours is perfect for child bearing" Inuyasha said as he came to sit on the other side of Lori.

Sesshomaru tensed, "Woman of mine?"

Koga stopped as Lori went to sit down on the couch again, relieved that Koga was alright, "Well yeah. She would protect us but you would protect her. Right?"

The demon lord had no response has he looked at his beloved. Was he that transparent? Did everyone see he loved the blonde girl?

Lori looked at the dogs who were incredibly quiet and smiled at the manly trio, "Come on boys, let's relax some more. I'll protect you."

They moved to the couch, laying comfortable on or by the blonde girl. Sesshomaru watched as she rubbed Inuyasha's bad back and Koga's left front paw. He moved over to the trio and placed himself on Lori, stating a dominance over her to the other two. The others didn't mind and let him, smirking to themselves.

The great dog demon's cold hearted son had finally fallen in love.


	15. A Name Is Linked With Actions

Puppy Love Side Story 15

_This was the worst day of Sesshomaru's life. Not only was he in a dog form and couldn't transform for awhile, his girl, yes his girl, was cuddling with another man._

_To be fair, the teenage blonde didn't know her dog was a demon that she loved from a TV show. She was just cuddling with her real boyfriend Chris._

_He was treating her right but that didn't mean Sesshomaru couldn't get jealous. Like now, he had placed himself between them so Chris couldn't make a move on his woman. _

"_Hey Lo, can you get the mutt off the bed" Chris asked sweetly as he tried to hug her._

_Lori smiled and looked down at Sesshomaru, "Sessh, get down boy."_

_The white haired dog didn't budge. _

_Lori shrugged at Chris, "He's got a mind of his own."_

_Chris just gave a nervous laugh as he tried scooting closer to Lori. Sesshomaru let out a low growl at the action and got a light smack on his head._

"_Sesshomaru! Bad boy!"_

_Lori finally got up and grabbed Sesshomaru by his neck's extra fur and pulled gently. The dog reluctantly went with the girl, all the while begging her to not be with him alone. He looked up at her and gave the eyes he hated to use. But they worked on her. _

_When they were out of ear shot, Lori knelt down and took his face in her hands, "Sessh. I know you're only protecting me but Chris is my boyfriend. You have to be good with him. He's been the sweetest to me."_

The last words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind as he sat in his study. He always thought about the name they had given their son. Lori's ex. He still haunted Sesshomaru's mind, even when the teenager died a long time ago in the Glade.

Lori always praised the man, telling Chris how he got is name and why. It was because, before his father, Chris was the only man who was decent man who had had feelings for her.

Their son would ask more questions in front of his father but Lori would say she would tell him when he was older.

Chris was 20 and Sadi just turning 4 and Lori decided it was time to tell the whole story of what happened in the Glade. Up til now it had a peaceful ending and only the villain had died. Lori never told of Leon or Chris.

So Sesshomaru waited in his study, wanting to be alone when the tale was told but a small knock came at the door.

He swiveled his chair to see his wife standing there with a soft smile. Her summer blue dress hung just to her ankles and she walked barefooted to him, her curls pinned onto the top of her head, a few tickling her neck.

"Sessh? Everything okay?" Her voice was soft, calming, like talking to a wild animal.

In a sense he was tense, ready to run away. She came around him and hugged his shoulders. He hung on to her arm, letting her hug him. It was just what he needed.

She kissed his cheek, "I'm going to his room. Come when you're ready okay?"

He nodded slowly and watched as she walked away.

He gave a large sigh and gripped his chair. Here goes nothing.

When he arrived at his son's room, Lori was just about to the end of the story of her ex. Chris sat next to her, listening curiously.

They looked up when he entered the room silently. He sat down next to his son but said no words to him. Lori continued.

"Chris was there. He had started working for Naraku. So when we all were back at the Glade, he was there waiting for us."

"But he wasn't the bad guy before!" Chris was angry.

"Please listen to your mother."

Chris went silent as Lori continued again.

"Hunny, he was there waiting for us so Naraku knew. Naraku promised him that he would have me again if Chris helped him. We all know it was a lie. Your father and him argued about me for a moment, but then Naraku stepped in and disposed of Chris, since his use was up."

Lori wiped away a tear, "You're named after Chris because he was a sweet man to me. He protected me until that moment. If I would have known he was no good I would have never trusted him."

"Then why name me after him? You always made him to be a hero. Why tell me he wasn't?!" Chris stood in rage.

Sesshomaru stood and held his son, whose tears started to fall on his father's suit.

"Son, he was a good man. We remember him for his good, not the bad. You are a Tashio man: proud, loyal, strong, true, justice. He was all those things almost to the end" Sesshomaru said softly.

Coming to hug her men, Lori said, "This doesn't change who you are Chris. Only why you're named. A name is nothing until great actions are linked with it."

Sesshomaru held his son a bit longer until the teen moved away from his parents. Chris sat on his bed, silent for a moment.

"It makes sense."

Lori cradled his head to her stomach as she stood before him, "You are my son. Nothing will change that. Your name is after someone who was the best he could be without manipulated."

Chris looked up at his mother, "Thank you for the truth mom."

The blonde mother kissed the top of her son's head, "If you have any more questions, don't hesitate."

With that, Lori left.

Sesshomaru went to leave but his son stopped him, "Dad?"

He turned to his heir, "Yeah son?"

"What do you think of Chris?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I was jealous of him in my youth but I've learned to respect in my age. He haunts me still, being the sweetest person who loved your mother but", the demon lord looked to where his wife had left, "I plan to change that."

"Was he good to her?"

"Yes."

"Be sure to put his legacy behind you."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Will do."

The heir and lord smiled at each other before the lord left. He had a mission to complete for his wife and maybe put a ghost to rest.


End file.
